


Babysitting part two.

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, fastforwarding time, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: You guys asked for a next part, so here it is.Marinette and Adrien are finally a thing. After babysitting Alya and Nino's chld Alexa, 8 years later they get married and have their own kids. And Marinette has news...~!





	Babysitting part two.

One week l8r.  
“Adrien, drop Alexa off to her room, I’ll get dinner ready. This is gonna be the best adult-sleepover ever.” Marinette whispered excitedly. Adrien smiled, “Of course.”

He picked up the dainty 5 year old and carried her upstairs, into Marinette’s room. “Sleep well Alex.” he whispered, kissing his niece goodnight. 

“Mmm… dad, you know I saw you and mom making out in the kitchen right?” she mumbled in her sleep. 

Adrien snickered softly, and made himself a mental note to tell Nino to kiss his wife more privately.

“And you told mom that she was one Sexy mama.” she mumbled.

Adrien smiled, and placed the little girl in the middle of the bed. He turned to walk out of the room when he heard:

“And, don’t tell them just yet, but I ship Uncle Adrien and Auntie Mari.”

Adrien felt his skin grow warm. He shook his head and walked out of the room. Adrien could hear a deep laugh from downstairs. “Marinette, you didn’t kill my baby with photoshoots. Did you?” he heard. “Alya.” he whispered, making his way downstairs.

“Adrien, DUUUUDEEEE!” Nino said, being the first one to notice him. “Nino! It’s been a while!” I laughed, returning his bro hug.

“Save your make-out sessions for the closet bro.” Adrien said, “your little one notices too much.”

Nino blushed, “did she tell you that?” he asked. 

“No, she talks in her sleep.” Adrien shrugged, joining the ladies. 

“So Adrien, since when did you move in with little miss I’m-too-busy?” Alya asked, giving me a traditional greeting hug.

“Alya…” Marinette groaned.

“So Alya, the make out sessions have been happening often I heard… ~” Adrien smirked.

“WHAT?”

“Nothing, did you try the tarts, they are really good.” Adrien said with his signature Chat Noir smirk.

Alya cussed under her breath, and then looked up, “yeah, of course, strawberry, marinette’s favorite.” shoving one of the mini tarts into her mouth.

Nino patted his wife’s back. “Come on Alya.” he whispered.

“So, how have you and Marinette been handling Alexa?” she asked, “wasn’t much trouble was she?”

“Umm… no, she was an angle.” Marinette squeaked.  
__________________________________________________________________________

*6 years later* 

“Alya, Adrien and I have to go on this business trip, please look after Hugo and Emma for us!” Marinette pleaded to her friend.

“Marinette…”

“Alya!”

“Who would’ve imagined, Marinette Agreste asking ME to babysit her, and her freaking rich model husband’s children, when she could’ve easily afforded a freaking army to watch her children.” Alya said, rolling her eyes.

Adrien smiled, “Mrs. Lahiffe, I’ll take that as a yes then?” Adrien said, hugging Marinette from behind.

“Uhh… Adrien Agreste! I HATE YOU!” Alya snapped. “We love you too Alya.” Adrien said.

Marinette smiled.

“I’ll drop them off before nine, kay?”

Alya groaned. “Fine, but this is the last time.”

“We’ll see.” Marinette said.

Holding Adrien’s hand. 

“Honey, have you told her yet?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, RIGHT!” Marinette turned around. 

“Alya…”

Alya looked at her friend. 

“I’m pregnant…”

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD! Thank you for the support. I'm sorry it was short, I was SUPER BUSY! Anyway, I showed it to a friend, and he said there should be a part three completely focused on Alya's Reaction. Comment if you agree with him. AND leave LOTS of Kudos.  
> I love you all, C'ya!


End file.
